


Pysy hengissä vuokseni

by Swanandherqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Suomi | Finnish, Truce (Twenty One Pilots)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen
Summary: Sherlock Holmes seisoi katon reunalla. Seitsemäntoista vuotta elämää, ja hän oli saanut tarpeekseen.Kaikki oli jotenkin väärin. Hän oli fiksu, sai hyviä arvosanoja, hänen perheensä oli okei (vaikkakin välillä idioottimainen), joten yhteiskunnan mukaan hänellä ei ollut syytä tuntea näin.Mutta hän tunsi. Ja se oli syvältä.Käännös





	Pysy hengissä vuokseni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay Alive For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358870) by [NicoAndTheNineGalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies). 



Sherlock Holmes seisoi katon reunalla. Seitsemäntoista vuotta elämää, ja hän oli saanut tarpeekseen.

Kaikki oli jotenkin väärin. Hän oli fiksu, sai hyviä arvosanoja, hänen perheensä oli okei (vaikkakin välillä idioottimainen), joten yhteiskunnan mukaan hänellä ei ollut syytä tuntea näin.

Mutta hän tunsi. Ja se oli syvältä.

”Hei, mitä sinä teet?”

Sherlock kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen suunnilleen hänen ikäiseltään näyttävän tytön. Tytöllä oli toinen kuuloke korvassaan, toinen roikkui, jalka taputti rytmiä jonka vain hän saattoi kuulla.

”Voisin kysyä sinulta samaa asiaa”, Sherock vastasi sulavasti.

”Tulen tänne joka vuosi sama päivä”, tyttö sanoi. ”Vihaan ajatella, että sinä olet täällä samasta syystä kuin minä ensi kertaa.”

”Itsemurha?”, Sherlock arvasi.

Tyttö nyökkäsi. ”On yritykseni vuosipäivä. Ensin vanhempani sekosivat, kunnes tajusivat minun vain haluavan muistuttaa itselleni olevani yhä hengissä. No, miksi sinä haluat tehdä sen?”

Sherlock kohautti. ”En tiedä. Mikään elämässäni ei tunnu oikealta. On kuin olisin… Palapelin palanen joka laitettiin väärään laatikkoon.”

”Tajuan sen”, tyttö sanoi, vetäen hupparinsa hihoja. Sherlock näki vilahduksen rivistä täydellisen suoria arpia hänen ranteessaan. ”Anna kun arvaan - minkään ei pitäisi tuntua väärältä, mutta jotenkin se silti tuntuu.”

”Kyllä”, Sherlock vastasi. Tämä tyttö hermostutti häntä, hänen kummallisen tarkoilla oivalluksilla ja arvilla ja tavallaan tulla ylös katolle missä oli yrittänyt itsemurhaa, aina vuosipäivänä. ”Kuinka kauan aikaa sitten sinä…?”

”Kun olin kaksitoista”, tyttö vastasi. ”Jokainen, joka yritti saada minut lopettamaan sanoi, että olin vielä niin nuori, minulla oli paljon elettävää. Mitä sitten jos olen nuori? Elämänion syvältä, eikä iälläni ole sen kanssa mitään tekemistä, Debra.”

Sherlock ei voinut olla nauramatta, ihan vähän vain.

”Vakavasti ottaen. En vain tavallaan halunnut olla täällä enää, ja jos en ollut täällä, elossa, toinen vaihtoehto oli kuolema. Joten en tehnyt sitä niinkään halusta kuolla, tein sen koska en halunnut enää olla hengissä.”

Sherlock käänsi päänsä sivulle ja tarkkaili häntä. ”Kiinnostavaa.”

”Kuuntele, jätkä, tiedän että elämä on syvältä.”

”Siinäkö kaikki?”, Sherlock kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

”Jep. Siinä kaikki. Elämä on syvältä. Joten ajattele sitä tältä kantilta - jokainen osa sinussa joka käskee sinua tappamaan itsesi tulee voittamaan, jos teet mitä ne käskevät. Joten miksi et pysyisi elossa kiusalla?”

”Teitkö sinä niin?”

”Kun ei enää auttanut käskeä itseään olemaan vahva, joo”, tyttö sanoi. ”Hyvät uutiset ovat, että kapinallisen ihmisen rajallisilla energiavaroilla ei jostain syystä ole rajaa kun kiusantekemiseen tulee.”

Sherlock ei sanonut mitään ja tyttö huokaisi.

”Jos en pysty vakuuttamaan sinua, se on okei. En todella tiedä miten pahasti asiat ovat, tiedän vain sen olevan syvältä. Mutta… jos sinä selviät, ehkä voisit tulla tänne ensi vuonna, okei?”

Sherlock nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Jos selviän, saatan ottaa tarjouksen vastaan.”

 

Vuosi myöhemmin, Sherlock Holmes käveli katon rajalle ja istui suunnilleen itsensä ikäisen tytön, toinen kuuloke korvassa, toinen roikkui, viereen.

Tyttö katsoi häntä ja nyökkäsi, kerran vain, ennen kuin laittoi toisen kuulokkeista pojan korvaan.

Nyt yö tulee päätökseen  
Aurinko nousee ja me yritämme uudelleen

Pysy hengissä, pysy hengissä, vuokseni  
Sinä tulet kuolemaan, mutta nyt elämäsi on vapaa  
Ole ylpeä siitä mikä tulee kuolemaan

Pelkään yötä uudelleen  
Toivon, etten ole ainoa ystäväni

Pysy hengissä, pysy hengissä, vuokseni  
Sinä tulet kuolemaan, mutta nyt elämäsi on vapaa  
Ole ylpeä siitä mikä tulee kuolemaan

Kun laulu loppui, Sherlock Holmes ja tyttö joka pelasti hänet katselivat auringonnousua, ja lopulta sen laskua. Muutaman tunnin välein tyttö kaiveli laukkuaan ja ojensi hänelle vesipullon tai voileivän tai omenan. Hänen itsemurhayrityksensä vuosipäivänä, ja Sherlockin melkein-itsemurhanyrityksen, he istuivat yhdessä ja katselivat päivän kulumista. Päivän, joka juhlisti heidän molempien elämän synkintä hetkeä. Päivän, joka merkitsi hetkeä, jolloin he olivat melkein saattaneet tarinansa loppuun, mutta jotenkin onnistuneet jatkamaan.

Kuun loistaessa ylhäältä ja musiikin soinnin lakattua tytön kuulokkeista, he nousivat.

”Pysy hengissä”, tyttö kuiskasi, ilmeisen vastahakuisena rikkomaan tyynen hiljaisuuden joka oli laskeutunut maailman ylle.

”Minä pysyn”, Sherlock vastasi.

Ja seuraavana vuonna, tapahtumasta tuli traditio, ainoat toisilleen ääneen lausumat sanat olivat lupaukset pysyä hengissä seuraavaan vuoteen, kunnes lopulta tytön sanat, kuinka hän lausui ne, muuttumattomana, juuttui lopullisesti Sherlockin mieleen.

Pysy hengissä.

Mutta lopulta tyttö lakkasi tulemasta.

Jotakin oli raapustettu mustalla tussilla reunukseen jolla he aina istuivat.

 

Sille pojalle, jota estin hyppäämästä

Älä huoli minusta, olen yhä hengissä. Ja yritän tulla tänne vielä, jonain päivänä. Muutan pois, siinä kaikki.

Sinä voit unohtaa minut, jos haluat. Olen tottunut siihen. Ainoa mitä pyydän sinulta on, että pysyt hengissä.

 

Joten kun Sherlockin täytyi lavastaa oma kuolemansa pelastaakseen hänen paras - ja ainoa - ystävänsä, pudotessaan hän keskittyi tuohon viestiin.

Hän tiesi, ettei tulisi ikinä unohtamaan tyttöä.


End file.
